Le plan foireux du Panda
by Ryoka Nemuri
Summary: Panda, effaré, cherchait une clé, quelque chose, pour sauver ce pauvre Geek. Mais le sauver de quoi ? No yaoi.


**Merci à ma p'tite Phélie pour ses suggestions de scénario, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé XD**

 **Et merci également à Mlle Curly, qui par un de ses formidables écrits m'a donné ennvie d'écrire sur SLG. En espérant que ça te plaise, c'est assez court.  
**

 **Salut les Geeks appartient à Mathieu Sommet, seul le texte suivant est de moi. Overwatch est un jeu vidéo de la société Blizzard. Merci Blizzard, vous m'avez acheté mon âme en même temps que Starcraft 2.**

* * *

C'était une journée radieuse, ensoleillée et banale qui s'annonçait pour notre cher gamer à casquette. Le jeune homme était plongé dans une partie d'Overwatch, le FPS qu'il s'était offert quelques heures plus tôt. Blizzard aura son âme.

Geek, avec son casque sur les oreilles, n'entendit pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir doucement, produisant un grincement digne des meilleurs films d'horreur. Le Genji en face lui donnait du fil à retordre... Il nota du coin de l'oeil que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre mais ne s'en formalisa pas, trop obnubilé par son jeu et pensant que c'était sûrement le Hippie un peu trop défoncé venu s'effondrer sur le lit.

La personne s'étant introduite dans la pièce était en vérité le Patron, son plus bel air de psychopathe plaqué sur le visage. Esquive, esquive, esquive ! Fichu fusil à pompes. Fichu Genji. Le Geek soupira, la game était finie et il avait perdu. Il fit tourner sa chaise de bureau en ôtant son casque, et se figea en voyant la silhouette sombre du Patron fermer la porte de la chambre.

-Patron ? Tu cherches quelque chose ?, demanda le Geek, un peu inquiet.

-Non...

L'homme en noir se baissa à hauteur de l'oreille du gamer et lui souffla quelques mots qui le firent sourire.

Pendant ce temps, le Panda, qui avait servi de tête à coiffer pour la Fille et d'assistant pour le Prof, était monté chercher quelque chose dans une pièce attenante à la chambre. Il récupéra ce dont il avait besoin avant de se figer brutalement devant la porte close. Un cri ambigu pour Maître Panda se fit entendre.

-Mais arrêteuh !, criait plaintivement le Geek, éclat de voix bien vite couvert par le rire pervers du Patron.

Maître Panda, bien que sans malice et sous-entendus, pensa directement à une agression du Geek par leur confrère en noir. L'homme en kigurumi tressailla en entendant un nouveau cri, et dans un élan de courage, tenta d'ouvrir la porte, préparant son esprit à toutes les épreuves possibles, à tous les scénarios improbables. La porte resta fermée, malgré ses coups répétés sur la porte.

Les deux compères n'entendirent rien des coups du Panda, trop occupés à hurler pour l'un, et à rire pour l'autre. Le Geek semblait frustré, de la sueur perlait de son front, il était concentré, le moindre muscle de son corps contracté, tandis que le Patron lui disait de se préparer, chacune de ses phrases ponctuées par son rire digne du Joker.

Le Panda, affolé, réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait vu Mathieu se bourrer la gueule tout à l'heure, il devait donc être totalement stone à cet instant. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner voir le Prof ou la Fille, le Fanatique était occupé à prier pour le salut de son âme, le Redneck était introuvable... Seul le Hippie semblait un choix acceptable, même totalement défoncé. Malheureusement pour le pauvre ursidé, l'écologiste était en position latérale de sécurité, minable sur le canapé avec sa peluche Kirby. Il l'observa un court instant, les gestes fébriles, ne sachant que faire, avant qu'une idée géniale lui vienne à l'esprit. Enfin, elle parut géniale à Maitre Panda sur le moment. Parce qu'entre nous, c'était quand même bof bof. L'homme en kigurumi empoigna donc le camé, le jetant sur son épaule comme un sac à patates, puis arrivé dans le couloir devant la porte de la chambre, le positionna droit sous son bras. Puis, prenant son élan, il se mit à courir vers la porte pour l'enfoncer avec la tête du Hippie. Cela marcha assez bien, la porte qui en vérité était simplement bloquée par un objet (à croire que Maître Panda n'y avait pas mis trop de force) s'ouvrit violemment.

Le Geek et le Patron regardèrent, ahuris, la porte s'ouvrir, laissant la place au Panda et au Hippie, qui se ramassèrent de manière assez artistique au sol.

-Geek ! Je suis venu te sauver !, hurla le Panda, emmêlé sur le plancher avec le camé un peu sonné.

-Mais Panda... Sauver de quoi ?

L'ursidé releva la tête, et se sentit soudain honteux comme jamais.

Il venait de forcer une porte avec la tête du Hippie, pour sauver le Geek qui n'était pas le moins du monde en danger. En effet, le gamin jouait juste avec le délinquant sexuel à l'un de ses nombreux jeux vidéos, et se prenait une raclée monumentale, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire le Patron.

Le Panda s'insulta mentalement.

Pervers.

Il n'était qu'un pervers.


End file.
